


Furor dolorosus

by orphan_account



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Incestuous feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils savent. Comment l’ont-ils découvert ? Ne te serais-tu point montré imprudent, à passer ton temps l’oreille collée au mur et l’œil vissé au trou de la serrure ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furor dolorosus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/gifts).



> J’ai écrit ce texte en regard avec un autre, qui appartient au Dodécaméron mais qui n’a pas encore été posté. Donc oui, certains éléments risquent d’échapper à la compréhension mais c’est normal. ;-)

Ils savent.

Forcément, ils savent. Comment l’ont-ils découvert ? Ne te serais-tu point montré imprudent, à passer ton temps l’oreille collée au mur et l’œil vissé au trou de la serrure ? Angelo a raison, tu n’es qu’un chien qui attend sur le seuil de son maître, avide de la caresse qui tombe d’une main indifférente.

Ton cœur cogne fort, trop fort, et la colère monte dans tes veines comme un poison. Tu ignores auquel tu en veux le plus. En réalité, tu n’as jamais su distinguer les sentiments qui t’animent à leur égard. Seule la rage a toujours été claire, évidente, souveraine. Toutes ces années, c’est elle qui t’a soutenu, donnant un sens à cette existence qui n’aurait jamais dû venir au jour.

Tu es avide de lumière, et c’est peut-être cela qui t’entraîne vers l’un. Avide de la chaleur de ses sourires, de ses mains qui se tendent vers un autre corps que le tien, si semblable mais irrémédiablement autre. Avide de l’or de son Cosmos autant que du bronze de sa peau, avide de ses regards et de sa voix, grave et douce, une torture.

L’ombre aussi t’attire, l’ombre de ce frère qui a chuté et qui, après avoir longtemps lutté, a fini par accepter et endosser le poids de ses remords. Ses mains rougies de sang ont lavé le Sanctuaire de ses péchés. Et même si cela, il ne le reconnaîtra jamais, tu sais le courage qu’il a fallu pour accomplir ce qui est, non pas juste, mais nécessaire.

Ils ont fini par sauter le pas. Tu riais sous cape de leurs atermoiements et de leurs hésitations, plus ridicules que des jeunes filles en fleurs, deux grands gaillards qui se tournaient autour autant qu’ils tournaient autour du pot. Tu t’amusais de leurs conversations embarrassées, des mains qui se frôlaient et des excuses qui s’ensuivaient, des regards qui se cherchaient puis se fuyaient, une fois trouvés.

Tu n’as plus envie de rire à présent, n’est-ce pas ? Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, l’arroseur arrosé ! Tu es le dindon de la farce, l’imbécile qui colle son oreille au bois de la porte close, et qui écoute, qui guette, qui grappille le moindre froissement de tissu, le plus imperceptible halètement.

Pathétique second, qui n’a même pas droit aux miettes. Tes poings se serrent, mais que reste-t-il à frapper, à part ta propre bêtise ?

Tu restes là, les bras ballants, tel le grand nigaud que tu es, à fixer le rai de lumière qui s'échappe de la chambre entrouverte. Leurs deux voix se chuchotent entre elles une conversation secrète, tu pourrais en distinguer chaque mot si tu t'approchais un peu plus, allons, un pas après l'autre, tout doucement, tes semelles de cuir se posent sans bruit sur les dalles de pierre. Tu es tout près maintenant, mais les voix se sont tues, un soupir, juste un, tu te demandes lequel soupire ainsi, et pour quelle raison, la fatigue, l'attente, le désir ? Tu te penches encore un peu, tu écoutes d'abord, tu n'oses pas, oh et puis à quoi bon, tu tournes la tête, ton œil traverse l'interstice, et se repaît de leur image.

La main de ton frère presse l’épaule de ton ami, leurs regards sont rivés l’un à l’autre, et toi c’est à peine si tu respires, ton regard s’immisce dans la chambre mais tu n’as pas ta place ici. C’est un coup de poing qui te plie en deux lorsqu’ils s’embrassent, en silence, bouche ouverte, paupières à demi-closes. Les mains glissent sur les hanches, les doigts s’accrochent aux épaules, se mêlent aux boucles brunes. Ils se rapprochent, encore, encore un peu, sont collés l’un à l’autre, pas de place pour toi, pauvre second, éternel perdant.

Ils tombent sur les draps déjà défaits, l’archer dessus, le jumeau dessous. C’est une bagarre pour se défaire des vêtements, de chaque bout de tissu, ça tire, ça déchire presque, comme si c’était une offense sur la peau tiède. Les cicatrices se dévoilent, la mort n’efface pas le passé, d’une certaine manière, elle le magnifie. Pour ces deux-là, en tout cas. Le tien, tu le traînes comme une chaîne, lourde et cliquetante, on t’entend arriver à travers chaque sente, chaque marche du Domaine.

Le désir commence à te tirailler devant le spectacle de ces corps entremêlés, de ces muscles qui roulent et se contractent sous l’épiderme. Tu les entends à nouveau, le son est revenu, un rire léger qui se termine en gémissement, un grondement de fauve lorsque Saga renverse Aiolos sur le lit. Sa chevelure céleste occulte les caresses échangées, mais ce que tu ne peux voir, tu l’imagines sans peine. Les lèvres rouges et humides, les pupilles enfiévrées, le cou qui s’offre aux morsures, la poitrine qui se gonfle et se soulève… Le dos de ton frère s’arque et se courbe comme la vague balayant l’océan, tu le devines se faufilant entre les jambes ouvertes de l’archer, ses genoux qui se plient, viens, viens plus près, et cette fois c’est la main d’Aiolos qui s’enroule autour du cou de Saga, un râle, d’inconfort, pas tout à fait de douleur, et tu sais, tu sais que Saga vient de le pénétrer. Et ce n’est pas toi, pas toi qui baises ou qui te fais baiser, tu n’as jamais su lequel tu enviais le plus, tu n’as jamais cherché la clé de ces sentiments qui te tourmentent et te torturent.

Tes propres doigts agrippent ton entrejambe tandis que ton œil s’accroche à l’étreinte des amants, tu sens la brûlure du désir déchirer ton ventre au rythme du va-et-vient, du bassin qui cogne contre les fesses, et puis Saga se redresse, entraîne Aiolos avec lui, ils sont assis l’un sur l’autre, ton frère soutient sans peine le corps abandonné contre lui, le pénétrant plus lentement, plus profondément, la tête d’Aiolos roule contre son épaule, ses lèvres s’entrouvrent sur un soupir de jouissance indescriptible, puis ses paupières se soulèvent, son visage se tourne, et… par tous les dieux… c’est toi qu’il regarde.

Tu recules aussitôt. Terrifié.

Il t’a vu. Il sait.

Ton cœur bat si fort qu’il semble vouloir s’échapper de ta poitrine. Un grésillement statique recouvre toute pensée cohérente dans ton cerveau malade et perverti. Tu reviens sur tes pas, traverses le couloir, vite, trop vite, tu fais un bruit d’enfer, à présent Saga doit savoir lui aussi.

Tu sors du temple. Tu as toujours la gaule. Pathétique.

Tu as cru pouvoir dérober ce qui jamais ne sera tien. Ta colère, jamais bien loin, jamais apaisée, se retourne contre toi comme une lame rouillée. Tu la sens triturer tes entrailles. Tes ongles s’enfoncent dans tes paumes tandis que tu serres les poings. L’envie de frapper, de cogner, de détruire te submerge.

Ton regard se tourne vers les Escaliers creusés dans la vénérable falaise. Qui montent, et montent encore vers le quatrième temple.

Tu as envie de frapper. Mais aussi de baiser.

Tu montes.

~Fin~


End file.
